Jaden's Guardian Angel
by BleedingxHeartxTetra
Summary: Retelling of the first season if Jaden didn't send Yubel away. Plus a new character inserted in the story, how will he change things? Keep in mind, my first fanfic.


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me.**

**Prologue**

It was the beginning of another painful day of school for young Jaden Yuki, ever since he received _that card_ his life had become somewhat miserable. Every time he dueled another kid, his opponent wound up unconscious or sufferred extreme pain. Jaden did have his suspicions on what caused these strange occurences. Yubel.

Jaden entered his classroom and took his seat in the far corner of the room. The students who would've sat right next to or in front him moved their desks a few feet ahead, fearing for their own well being if they got too close to him. Jaden peered out at the classroom, which seemed larger because of being exiled from the rest of the class, even some teachers were slightly nervous around him.

"Hey look Jaden's staring at us." whispered one of Jaden's classmates to his friends.

"Don't look back at that freak, you don't wanna wind up in the hospital like everyone else do you? ." sneered one of kids in the group.

Another child gave a dissaproving glare at the group of kids, he felt there was no need to isolate or blatantly insult Jaden like that. The child looked over at Jaden to see him now staring at his lap, his bangs shielding his eyes, but they were not able to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek. Jaden clenched his deck in both hands then flipped over the top card, it was none other than Yubel. Jaden gazed deeply into the card, noting every detail of her appearence captured on the card. Her hair, the right side pure white, the left was a dark blue. Her eyes were similar, the left was dark teal and the right a light orange, but she had a third eye in the middle of her forehead which was tainted yellow with a red pupil. Her long arms, slender build, and demon wings.

"Why," Jaden whispered "why is this happening to me.." Jaden continued to stare at the card, almost expecting a response but received none. "None of this happened until you came along." Jaden jumped a bit as he thought he heard someone uttering something inaudible, it sounded like it originated in the back of his mind. "_Did someone say something?_" Jaden thought to himself. There wasn't any response.

A sudden voice awoken Jaden out of the trance his throughts created, so much that it startled him and he nearly fell out of his seat. "Hey, Jaden" said a child.

"Huh? W-who are you?" Jaden hesitently asked.

"I'm Dylan," replied the boy, Jaden then lowered his head expecting him to insult or ridicule him. "don't let them get to you."

Jaden raised his head and stared at Dylan. "W-why are you talking to me?" Jaden muttered.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a duel after school, what do you say?" Dylan asked.

"A duel? Don't you know what happens to people who duel me?" Jaden replied.

"Well, I have heard the rumors, but I'll still duel you, so will you? It'll be fun!" Dylan claimed.

A smile unexpectedly formed on Jaden's face. "Alright, your on!" Jaden shouted, but the spirit looming over him couldn't help but feel curious.

******************

The school day had ended, Jaden and Dylan both excited about their duel they planned to have. Though Jaden was more excited, it had been the first time anyone dueled him, that simple fact was what was going to make the duel even more fun for him. Jaden and Dylan met after school, Jaden had suggested that they duel at his house, which Dylan agreed to do.

The boys entered the dining room and set up the place mat for their game. Both duelists pulled out their decks, placed them and drew five cards. Dylan was determined he was going to win and his expression showed it, through Jaden was all smiles, just happy he was able to duel someone again.

"I'll go first!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew a sixth card "I'll place a monster in defense mode and one card face down, your move!"

Dylan:4000

Jaden:4000

"Alright, I'll play Dragon Zombie(ATK 1600/DEF 0) in attack mode, and I'll attack your face down monster!" Jaden flipped the face down monster to reveal it was a Giant Soldier of Stone.(ATK 1300/DEF 2000)

"You lose 400 life points!" Jaden cheered.

Dylan:3600

Jaden:4000

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Jaden yelled "And I'll play the spell card Ookazi, which means you lose 800 more life points!"

Dylan:2800

Jaden:4000

"Then I'll play Luster Dragon(ATK 1900/DEF 1600) in attack mode! Also I'll switch my Giant Soldier to attack mode." Jaden switch the Giant Soldier of Stone card from its sideways position. "My Luster Dragon will attack your Dragon Zombie, them my Giant Soldier will attack you directly!" Jaden cheered, having the time of his life, actually winning a duel for once.

Dylan:1200

Jaden:4000

"Your good Jaden" Dylan said calmly.

"Thanks!" Jaden blurted out. "Your move!"

"Now I'll draw, and activiate my face down card, Call of the Haunted, I can now bring back a monster from my graveyard. I choose my Dragon Zombie of course." Dylan took the card from the discard pile and placed it back on the field. "But he won't be there for long, I'll sacrifice him to play Swordstalker(ATK 2000/DEF 1600) and I equip him with the Sword of the Deep Seated. This increases his attack and defense points by 500. Now I'll attack your Giant Soldier of Stone!"

"Hold It!" Jaden shouted "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack now your attack is canceled!"

"Fine, I'll place a card face down, end turn." Dylan observed the situation of the duel and thought that if Jaden were to stay in control he would have to summon a more powerful monster. Then Dylan would activate the Torrential Tribute card he laid face down. Sending every monster to the graveyard. With Jaden not being able to summon any more onsters he would be defenseless, and when it was his turn he would use his Monster Reborn to revive Swordstalker, and equip him with the Sword of the Deep Seated which returned to the top of his Deck. Then he could summon the Rogue Doll(ATK1600/DEF 1000) in his hand and wipe out all of Jaden's life points.

Jaden began his turn by drawing a card. Dylan couldn't help but notice the strange expression on Jaden's face as he looked at the card he drew. It was Yubel, the card that sent strange impulses through his body everytime he saw it, the card he suspected being responsible for all the strange occurences. But Jaden started to hear voices again. "_Play me..._" Jaden recognized it as the voice he heard earlier that day. "_Play me, dear Jaden, so I can protect you in this duel.._" the voice said in a soft, reassuring tone.

"Ok I'm going to sacrifice my two monsters" Dylan started to reach for his trap card while Jaden was unaware, removing the two monsters from the field. "to summon Yubel!(ATK 0/DEF 0)" Suddenly the spirit of said monster appeared behind Jaden, glaring directly at Dylan with a mischeivous smirk across her pale lips. Dylan's hand stopped above the trap card, the glare of Yubel seemed to have froze him as he gazed at the imposing figure behind Jaden. Yubel found it strange that the boy noticed her. Normally only Jaden should be able to see her."Now I'll end my turn." It was now too late to activate the trap card.

Dylan tried to regain his compsure after experiencing Yubel's intimidation factor. "O-ok, I'll play Rogue Doll in attack mode! And activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Swordstalker and I'll equip him with Sword of the Deep Seated! And my Swordstalker will attack Yubel!"

Yubel let out a "_hmph_"

Jaden started to giggle, and Dylan formed a questionable expression on his face. "You can't destroy Yubel in battle!"

"What?" Dylan gasped

"Yep, and the attack points of the attacking monster is dealt as damage to the opponent instead of me!" Jaden managed to say in a fit of laughs.

Dylan:0

Jaden:4000

"Thats Game!" Jaden shouted, pointing at Dylan.

"Jaden, If I activated my face down card I would have beaten you." Dylan muttered, Jaden's smile was wiped off his face after hearing that remark.

"Then why didn't you activate it?" Jaden asked.

"Because I would have destroyed someone that you share a strong bond with." Dylan admitted with a slight chuckle.

Yubel resumed her glare at the boy. "_What is he drabbling about?_"

Jaden stared at the card left on the field "You mean Yubel?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, all of those accident that happened after you dueled people were caused by her." Dylan stated.

"How is that possible? She's just a card." Jaden said.

"No she isn't she's your Duel Spirit." Dylan then pointed to Yubel who was towering over Jaden "See."

"WAHHH?!?" Jaden screamed as he fell out of his chair.

"_Oh, are you alright, dear Jaden?_" Yubel asked with concern on her face.

Yubel approached the fallen boy but Jaden scooted away from her as soon as she advanced. "S-s-stay away!" Jaden cried in shock at the demon before him.

"_There's no need to be afraid sweet Jaden, I'm not going to hurt you._"

"It's true, Jaden" Dylan butted in. "she may be a powerful and intimidating presence, she won't hurt you."

Yubel glared at the boy yet again, seeing him and anyone else as someone who would harm or try to take away her Jaden. "

_How is it that you are able to see me?_"

"Well, I have a Duel Spirit myself" Dylan replied.

Yubel returned her attention to Jaden "_Please Jaden don't fear me, I'm here to protect you like I did ages ago._"

That comment both peaked Jaden and Dylan's interests. Jaden then stood up without saying a word.

"_Perhaps I should talk to you about this later Jaden..._"

Yubel vanished from both boys' sight leaving Jaden with many unanswered questions.

******************

After the spiritual experience, Jaden was convinced that he had to get rid of Yubel in order to return to a normal life. No matter how many times Jaden insisted this was the right thing to do, Dylan disagreed with him. Explaining how Duel Spirits will only come to a duelist if they have a strong bond with them. Jaden had reassured that he wouldn't throw away Yubel as Dylan left to go home. This was the last time Jaden saw that boy.

******************

(A/N) Please review, constructive critisism would be appreciated. Keep in mind this is my first fanfic before you flame it.


End file.
